Alien³
Alien³ è un film di fantascienza del 1992 diretto da David Fincher. È il terzo capitolo della serie iniziata nel 1979 con Alien. Trama Il film inizia precisamente da dove era terminato il precedente film. Sulla USS Sulaco, la nave con la quale il tenente Ellen Ripley, il caporale Hicks, la piccola Newt e l'androide Bishop stanno tornando sulla Terra, avviene per circostanze ignote un cortocircuito che provoca un incendio e costringe la nave ad espellere una capsula di salvataggio dove sono contenuti i tubi criogeni e a tentare un atterraggio di fortuna su un pianeta, Fiorina "Fury" 161, una colonia penale abitata solo da 25 detenuti con cromosoma XYY (la doppia y che contraddistinguerebbe gli assassini, stupratori e i serial killer incorreggibili, secondo una teoria). Tutto questo avviene mentre l'equipaggio è in ipersonno. All'impatto con l'angusta superficie del pianeta sopravvive solo il tenente Ripley, che viene miracolosamente tratto in salvo: il caporale Hicks morirà in seguito allo sfondamento della sua capsula d'ibernazione da parte di un tubo che lo trafiggerà, mentre la piccola Newt morirà in stato di incoscienza per annegamento dentro la sua capsula (che ha avuto un cortocircuito) e infine l'androide Bishop, già gravemente danneggiato, resta quasi totalmente distrutto in seguito all'atterraggio. Ripley si riprende dallo stato di post-ibernazione e dalle ferite dell'incidente e apprende la notizia della morte dei suoi compagni di viaggio. Dopo aver visto delle bruciature da acido nel relitto della navetta con cui era atterrata, Ripley sospetta che un alieno si sia intrufolato nella Sulaco e che poi sia atterrato insieme a loro su Fiorina 161. Pretende allora di vedere il cadavere di Newt, a cui era emotivamente legata (la considerava quasi una figlia) e convince il dottore a farle una autopsia per vedere se è stata infettata dall'Alieno, ma dall'analisi non risulta nulla di anomalo. Ripley chiede ed ottiene di far cremare i corpi di Hicks e Newt nella fornace della colonia penale, in modo che dai loro cadaveri non esca nessun alieno che eventualmente si fosse infiltrato dentro il loro corpo. Durante il cordoglio funebre però un alieno riesce ad infettare e successivamente ad uccidere il cane di uno dei detenuti, da cui nasce una nuova forma di alien quadrupede estremamente feroce e letale. Intanto Ripley deve stare rinchiusa nell'infermeria per non farsi vedere dagli altri prigionieri i quali non accettano le donne nella loro comunità e la loro religione cristiana radicale gli impone di non provare piaceri corporali e, inoltre, non avevano l'occasione di vedere una donna da molti anni. Stando per molto tempo in infermeria la donna passa molto tempo con il dottore, egli chiede a Ripley cosa realmente cercava nel corpo di Newt, la donna non risponde ed evita la domanda facendo sesso con quest'ultimo. Intanto, uno dei prigionieri viene attaccato dall'alieno ormai cresciuto, che lo acceca spruzzandogli acido in faccia, facendolo cadere in una enorme ventola d'aerazione dove viene maciullato dalle pale. Ripley non è del tutto convinta che il detenuto sia morto risucchiato da una ventola, anzi, sospetta che sia proprio la creatura aliena che la perseguita a uccidere i detenuti nella prigione, dove sono stati rinvenuti altri cadaveri piu un sopravvissuto che racconta di aver visto un drago ammazzare i suoi compagni, Ripley gli crede e racconta tutto al capo della colonia penale Andrews che però non le crede. La donna decide di controllare il computer di bordo della navetta di salvataggio e per farlo ha bisogno di un suo vecchio amico, l'androide Bishop. Pur di recuperare l'androide, Ripley esce fuori dai complessi dell'infermeria, rischiando di essere addirittura violentata da alcuni detenuti (anche se verrà salvata in tempo dal capo religioso dei prigionieri). Recuperato Bishop dall'immondizia, Ripley lo riattiva, anche se l'unica cosa che rimane del robot sono la testa, un braccio e una parte del torace. Bishop si collega al computer di bordo della navetta e rivela a Ripley che effettivamente un alieno sotto forma di uovo deposto dalla Regina aliena si era infiltrato nella navetta ed aveva causato un cortocircuito con l'acido uccidendo nell'ipersonno Hicks e Newt. Bishop inoltre rivela che gli eventi che sono accaduti sulla Sulaco durante il viaggio di ritorno erano stati monitorati dalla Compagnia Weyland-Yutani, e che gli uomini della Compagnia sanno sempre tutto quello che accade a bordo. Dopo queste rivelazioni Bishop chiede a Ripley di essere scollegato per sempre, perché, anche se lo riparassero, non sarebbe più al 100% delle sue funzionalità. Ripley acconsente alla richiesta del robot spegnendolo per sempre. Ripley non riesce a capire come mai il dottore abbia il numero dietro alla nuca come tutti gli altri detenuti, egli poi le confessa di avere ucciso in stato di ebbrezza dei pazienti in passato, poco dopo questa confessione il dottore viene attaccato e ucciso dall'alieno, il quale sta per fare fuori anche Ripley ma stranamente le risparmia la vita, Ripley corre ad avvisare gli altri dell'alieno ed assiste insieme a tutti i detenuti l'uccisione della creatura ai danni del capo della colonia penale, i detenuti adesso si convincono dell'esistenza dell'Alieno, di cui Ripley parlava. Ripley capisce di essere stata infettata durante l'ibernazione sulla scialuppa di salvataggio e di essere quindi condannata a morire. Scopre inoltre attraverso una scannerizzazione che l'alieno che porta dentro di sè è una regina. Nel mentre, il vicecapo della colonia penale Aaron capta un messaggio della compagnia, secondo il quale una loro nave sarebbe atterrata entro poche ore su Fiorina 161 per prelevare il tenente Ellen Ripley. Intanto i prigionieri guidati dal risoluto Dillon e da Ripley tentano con vari stratagemmi di imprigionare ed uccidere l'alieno, ma falliscono al primo tentativo. Allora decidono di attirarlo usando come esca Ripley e di imprigionarlo dentro un pistone della fonderia dove sarebbe stato colato del piombo fuso. A seguito di un piano caotico ma ben architettato e del sacrificio di tutti i detenuti tranne Aaron e Morse, l'alieno assassino viene finalmente ucciso. Intanto la nave della Compagnia atterra sul pianeta e l'equipaggio raggiunge Ellen Ripley nella fonderia. Tra il personale della compagnia, Ripley incontra il dottor Michael Bishop (uguale all'androide Bishop) che dichiara di essere il costruttore del robot Bishop. Costui tenta in vari modi di convincere Ripley ad andare con loro, perché solo la Compagnia poteva salvarla congelandola ed estraendole chirurgicamente l'Alieno che si trovava dentro di lei. Il tenente è molto riluttante a seguire i dottori della compagnia perché in cuor suo ha capito che il loro intento non è affatto di salvarla, ma di usare l'alieno per scopi bellici. Dopo il ferimento di Morse da parte di uno dei soldati, Aaron colpisce con una chiave inglese Bishop e viene ucciso dagli uomini della compagnia. Ripley, rivelate le vere intenzioni della compagnia, decide di gettarsi nella fonderia, proprio mentre il cucciolo di alieno sfonda il suo torace, lasciando esterrefatti gli uomini e i dottori della compagnia, che hanno perso la grande occasione di studiare l'Alieno poiché la razza si è estinta nel secondo film della serie (Aliens - Scontro finale). La colonia penale, senza più nessun prigioniero (tranne Morse che viene portato via dalla compagnia), viene chiusa e smantellata. Il film termina col messaggio di Ripley registrato dopo la vicenda della Nostromo, che si ripete incessantemente dentro il relitto della scialuppa di salvataggio della Sulaco. Storia della produzione La nascita della sceneggiatura per il film Alien³ è stata lunga e travagliata. Subito dopo l'uscita e il grande successo del film Aliens - Scontro finale (1986), si pensò ad un terzo episodio della saga. Walter Hill, David Giler e Gordon Carrol stesero qualche bozza di soggetto, affidando poi al famoso scrittore di fantascienza William Gibson la stesura della sceneggiatura. Lo sciopero degli sceneggiatori del 1987 tuttavia bloccò tutto il progetto; malgrado la sceneggiatura fosse pronta, William Gibson tornò alla sua attività di romanziere. Subentrò allora Eric Red, sceneggiatore di The Hitcher - La lunga strada della paura (1986) e di Il buio si avvicina (1987), il quale affiancò l'allora esordiente Renny Harlin, regista che sarebbe in seguito divenuto famoso per 58 minuti per morire - Die Harder (1990) e Cliffhanger - L'ultima sfida (1993). Red tuttavia ebbe dei contrasti con i produttori, mentre il regista non era soddisfatto di come stava procedendo la lavorazione del film: entrambi abbandonarono la produzione. Fu la volta di David Twohy, che nel 2000 scriverà e dirigerà Pitch Black. Twohy, come Eric Red prima di lui, scrisse una sceneggiatura priva del personaggio di Ellen Ripley, mentre la Fox voleva assolutamente la presenza di Sigourney Weaver nel terzo episodio. Così, all'insaputa di Twohy, i produttori incaricarono Vincent Ward e John Fasano di scrivere una sceneggiatura con protagonista Ripley. Quando Twohy venne informato da un giornalista, si sentì tradito ed abbandonò la produzione, sebbene la Fox gli avesse assicurato che la sceneggiatura di Ward e Fasano fosse pensata per Alien 4. Intanto John Fasano aveva abbandonato il progetto per dedicarsi alla sceneggiatura di Ancora 48 ore: Greg Pruss prese il suo posto. Nel frattempo nei Pinewood Studios di Londra i preparativi per il film erano iniziati, anche se non c'era ancora una sceneggiatura ufficiale. La Fox cominciò ad avere problemi con Vincent Ward: la sua visione del film era troppo costosa per essere realizzata. I dissapori portarono l'autore ad abbandonare il film, così come anche Greg Pruss (che comunque non lavorò più nel cinema). David Fincher, che aveva solo esperienza di videoclip, venne assunto come regista, mentre Larry Ferguson, sceneggiatore di Beverly Hills Cop 2, mise le mani sulla sceneggiatura. Il lavoro di Ferguson lasciò delusi sia Fincher che la Weaver: tutto si fermò di nuovo. Walter Hill e David Giler vennero chiamati d'urgenza per cercare di risollevare la situazione. Presero alcuni elementi della sceneggiatura di Twohy e li mischiarono con quella di Ward e Fasano. Il tutto passò per le mani di un nuovo sceneggiatore, Rex Pickett, che miscelò ulteriormente le varie sceneggiature. Alla fine il film venne girato con questa sceneggiatura spuria. Tuttavia nelle sale è uscita una versione abbondantemente tagliata del film, così che la storia è stata ulteriormente modificata, deludendo gli ammiratori. I crediti del film presentano Vincent Ward come ideatore della storia, Dan O'Bannon e Ronald Shusett come ideatori dei personaggi, Walter Hill, David Giler e Larry Ferguson come sceneggiatori. Stranamente non viene citato David Twohy, sebbene sia sua l'idea del pianeta trasformato in colonia penale. Box office Alien³ uscì nei cinema statunitensi il 22 maggio 1992. Il film si guadagnò il secondo posto al botteghino, dopo Arma letale 3, con gli incassi del weekende del pari a 23,1 milioni di dollari. Venne trasmesso in 2.227 cinema, per un guadagno di $8.733 per cinema."Alien 3". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2008-02-07. Il film venen considerato un flop in Nord America avendo riscosso solamente 55,4 milioni di dollari, oltre a 104,3 milioni riscossi in tutto il mondoHochman, David (1997-12-05). "Beauties and the Beast". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2008-10-12. per un totale complessivo di 159,7 milioni. É il secondo film della serie di Alien ad aver guadagnato di più, escludendo gli effetti dell'inflazione, ed è il 28° film ad aver incassato di più nei noleggi nel 1992."1992 Domestic Gross". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2008-02-06. Edizione Speciale Solo nel 2003, a 10 anni dall'uscita nei cinema ed in occasione del cofanetto per l'home video Alien Quadrilogy, il film venne ripresentato al pubblico nella sua interezza, con le tante scene tagliate o cambiate rimesse insieme. Alcune delle scene hanno subito dei cambiamenti a livello estetico e stilistico: i facehugger vengono mostrati in modo diverso dai precedenti film (alcune immagini si potevano vedere nei materiali pubblicitari dell'epoca) e il primo Alien non viene fuori da un cane, ma da un bovino. Ecco tutti i cambiamenti apportati da quello che è stato definito l'Assembly Cut: * La scena del recupero di Ripley all'inizio è del tutto differente. La donna, completamente sporca e piena di vermi, è trovata da Clements sdraiata sulla spiaggia vicino all'EEV e viene portata alla prigione. Un gruppo di prigionieri torna alla spiaggia per recuperare l'EEV. * Prima della scena dell'autopsia a Newt, c'è un'altra scena con Clemens, Ripley e il prigioniero Kevin nella quale questi scendono da una scala a chiocciola verso l'obitorio. Clemens vuole sapere il perché dell'insistenza di Ripley affinché Newt sia analizzata e le chiede se fosse sua figlia. Ripley risponde di no. * In questa versione l'alieno viene fuori da un bue e non da un cane, cane che non si vede per nulla nel film. Due prigionieri trascinano il bue morto (che si chiama Babe) che è morto improvvisamente nel mattatoio. Si chiedono il perché della morte improvvisa dell'animale e fanno dei commenti sessuali su Ripley. La scena finisce quando uno dei due prigionieri trova un facehugger morto vicino al bue, ma non se ne cura più di tanto. * La scena del funerale è intramezzata dalle sequenze che vedono la nascita dell'alieno che esce dal bue. La nascita si conclude con un effetto digitale che vede il piccolo alieno correre via sulle quattro zampe. * Poco prima che Ripley entri in mensa con la sua nuova pettinatura, i prigionieri Boggs e Rains manifestano a Dillon le loro critiche nei confronti di Golic. Dicono che è pazzo e che puzza e che non vogliono lavorare con lui. Dillon fa capire loro che non hanno scelta. * La scena nella quale Ripley e Dillon, nella caffetteria, parlano delle tentazioni finisce con una ripresa su Dillon, mentre nella versione originale finiva su Ripley. * Dopo la morte di Murphy, il dialogo fra Ripley e Clemens che discutono sul perché i corpi debbano essere cremati è più lungo. * Subito dopo la scena nella quale Ripley chiede a Clemens dove si trovino i resti di Bishop, c'è una scena in cui Dillon vede Boggs, Rains e Golic che stanno girando nei tunnels. Dillon chiede loro di accendere una candela per Murphy, che era morto nel tunnel di ventilazione. * Subito dopo la scena di cui sopra c'è quella dell'incontro fra Clemens e il capo Andrews che discutono di Ripley. La scena è stata integrata di più dialoghi. * Golic spacca una macchinetta distributrice di sigarette e ruba i pacchetti. * La scena in cui Ripley parla con Bishop riconnesso, è intramezzata dalla scena nella quale Golic viene trovato dal cuoco Eric in mensa sporco di sangue mentre mangia; alla vista di Golic, il cuoco fa cadere tutti i piatti che teneva in mano. Golic viene acchiappato da Clemens, 85, Dillon ed Andrews e viene trascinato in infermeria. * Golic legato al letto, parlando in stato confusionale, fa notare come in un modo di matti, un uomo sano di mente risulterebbe pazzo. Clemens sarcasticamente lo ringrazia per la riflessione. * Golic spia Clemens e Ripley che parlano in infermeria cercando di guardare sotto la tenda che Clemens ha tirato per non farsi sentire. * L'alieno scende in infermeria passando da un'apertura nel condotto di areazione e si appoggia su un materasso che per il peso si deforma. Ci sono più riprese dell'alieno che si avvicina e Ripley nota le zampe sotto la tenda. C'è una ripresa in più della bocca dell'alieno che si apre prima di uccidere Clemens. Dopo averlo ucciso e dopo che Ripley è scappata, c'è un primo piano di Golic che è rimasto ammirato dall'alieno e lo definisce "magnifico". Segue ripresa del sangue che sgocciola dal condotto in cui l'alieno ha trascinato Clemens. * In mensa, prima che piombi sconvolta Ripley, Dillon guida una preghiera e poi cazzia i prigionieri per quello che sta accadendo (morti, tentato stupro). Andrews ringrazia per le parole. * Aggiunta una nuova ripresa di un prigioniero che pulisce il sangue di Andrews. L'uomo guarda verso l'alto in direzione della ventola di condizionamento. La scena è seguita da una nuova scena in cui Dillon fa una predica ai prigionieri dopo la morte di Andrews. Nella stessa scena, dopo che Morse dice che dovrebbero prendere la testa di Ripley e "spaccarla contro il muro", Ripley risponde "That sounds good to me" (Per me va bene). * Ci sono più riprese nella parte in cui i prigionieri piazzano delle trappole nei tunnel, inclusa una che vede protagonisti due uomini che testatno delle torce per vedere se almeno qualcuna funziona. * Mentre Ripley sparge il liquido infiammabile si sente male, Dillon se ne accorge e le dice che ha una brutta cera. * Nuove riprese durante l'esplosione nei corridoi. * Junior, per intrappolare l'alieno, sacrifica la propria vita e scappa portandosi dietro lo xenomorfo. Ripley e Dillon chiudono la porta mentre si sentono le grida si Junior. Dillon attiva il sistema antincendio. * Dillon guida una preghiera per i compagni morti mentre 85 e Ripley discutono di religione. 85 dice che la Compagnia arriverà, con armi serie, per uccidere l'alieno che è stato intrappolato. Ripley gli chiede cosa succederebbe se quelli non volessero ucciderlo. * Morse cura Golic che è ancora in manette in infermeria. Morse libera Golic, questo gli chiede di poter vedere l'alieno intrappolato e poi colpisce alla testa Morse mettendolo fuori gioco. * Ripley e 85 contattano la Compagnia scrivendo sul terminale che hanno catturato l'alieno. La Compagnia impone di non toccare l'alieno. Ripley comprende le intenzioni della Compagnia. * Golic giunge alla porta dietro alla quale è imprigionato l'alieno e chiede alla guardia di poterlo vedere. La guardia non vuole, Golic gli taglia la gola e poi apre la porta, dicendo all'alieno che è pronto a fare tutto ciò che lui vuole. L'alieno fa fuori Golic. * Ripley riferisce i piani della Compagnia a Dillon ma lui non sembra essere interessato. Un prigioniero avverte i due che l'alieno è stato liberato. * Una nuova scena nella sala delle assemblee, dopo che Ripley scopre di portare in sé un alieno. I prigionieri discutono sul da farsi. Un prigioniero, accendendo un cerino, ricorda agli altri che l'alieno ha paura del fuoco. Decidono di muoversi verso la fornace. * Qualche dialogo in più quando Ripley fa presente a Dillon che lei ha in sé una regina aliena e cosa questo può comportare. Dopo lo scontro fra i due per il fatto che lui non vuole farla fuori, è stata aggiunta una frase detta da Dillon a Ripley: "Go kill yourself" (Ucciditi da sola). * Più dialoghi nella sequenza che vede i protagonisti riuniti a discutere se combattere contro l'alieno o meno. * Quando ci si organizza per intrappolare l'alieno, Ripley chiede cosa stiano facendo i prigionieri e Dillon risponde "Improvising". * Più scambio di battute fra Ripley e Bishop II. * Un medico asiatico spiega a Ripley come le rimuoveranno l'alieno dal corpo. * Ripley è più indecisa rispetto alla decisione che deve prendere in seguito alla proposta fattale da Bishop II. * Bishop II, colpito dal tubo, sanguina e si tocca la testa. Urla che non è un androide e intima a uno della squadra di non compiere riprese. * Prima di saltare nella fornace, Ripley dice a Bishop "You're crazy". * Mentre nella versione originale del film, nel momento in cui Ripley cade nella fornace le esce dal petto l'embrione della regina, in questo Assembly Cut semplicemente Ripley si lascia cadere nella fornace e il corpo prende fuoco poco prima di toccare il piombo fuso. Adattamenti Un romanzo basato sulla sceneggiatura (contenente molte delle scene tagliate, poi rimontate nell'edizione speciale) fu scritto da Alan Dean Foster e la Dark Horse Comics pubblicò una mini-serie di tre numeri, contenente l'adattamento a fumetti della pellicola. Curiosità * James Cameron è rimasto profondamente deluso da Alien³, il seguito di Aliens, affermando che i produttori di tale film hanno stravolto la storia tagliando fuori i personaggi che erano comparsi nel secondo episodio della saga.Cameron a ruota libera ∂ Fantascienza.com * Nella trama originale Newt e il caporale Hicks erano i protagonisti assoluti del film, mentre il tenente Ellen Ripley rimaneva in criostasi. La trama prevedeva che un guasto ai motori costringesse l'astronave ad attraccare su una stazione orbitale Russa dove venivano condotti degli esperimenti genetici sugli alien. Inoltre Newt, Ripley e Bishop si sarebbero salvati fuggendo a bordo di una navetta diretta verso la Terra, invasa nel frattempo dagli alien. * Il titolo del film è stato parodiato dai Simpson, nel segmento ''Homer³ presente nella puntata "La paura fa novanta VI'". * Il film, costato circa 65 milioni di dollari, fu girato all'Albert R. Broccoli 007 Stage (Pinewood Studios, Iver Heath, Buckinghamshire, UK) per quanto riguarda gli interni e le riprese nella fornace; le riprese della superficie del pianeta vennero fatte a Blast Beach (Northumberland, UK) e a Dawdon Beach (County Durham, UK); altre riprese alla Blyth Power Station (Northumberland, UK) e a Los Angeles (California, USA). * Il titolo ungherese del film (), tradotto, suona come: "Soluzione Finale: Morte". * Il regista Fincher disconobbe il film, a causa delle continue interferenze dei produttori, e abbandonò la produzione prima che iniziasse il montaggio. * Sigourney Weaver disse che si sarebbe rasata di nuovo la testa per ripetere alcune scene solo se le fosse stato concesso un bonus in denaro. In effetti accadde che, per alcune riprese girate a Los Angeles, alla Weaver fu chiesto di rasarsi di nuovo. L'attrice pretese 40.000 dollari per il sacrificio, così i produttori ingaggiarono l'effettista Greg Cannom per creare una calotta che simulasse i capelli cortissimi che poi sarebbe stata indossata dalla Weaver. Il processo di make-up costò 16.000 dollari e risultò essere molto difficile e dispendioso a livello di tempo, poiché la sottostante presenza dei capelli dell'attrice richiedeva che la calotta venisse posta sulla testa in maniera molto precisa. * Una prima bozza del film prevedeva un enorme ed antico monastero in ambiente post-apocalittico. In effetti la costruzione del monasterò iniziò ma dovette essere interrotta, quando lo script fu revocato, lasciando la crew in un limbo produttivo per tre mesi. Nonostante si fosse passati da un monastero ad una prigione, si decise che si sarebbero potute usare le parti del monastero che erano già state costruite. * Il direttore della fotografia Jordan Cronenweth fu sostituito da Alex Thomson solo due settimane dopo che le riprese erano iniziate. Cronenweth aveva iniziato a palesare da un po' la malattia che lo avrebbe portato alla morte il 29 novembre 1996: il morbo di Parkinson. * Inizialmente per dirigere il film fu contattato il regista Renny Harlin, ma non accettò per girare 58 minuti per morire - Die Harder (1992). Poi fu ingaggiato Vincent Ward, che durò solo due mesi prima di essere licenziato per screzi con i produttori. Si prese in considerazione anche l'idea di ingaggiare Walter Hill prima che risultasse disponibile David Fincher. * Per creare un cadavere convincente di Newt, fu creato un manichino a grandezza naturale della bambina usando i calchi presi all'attrice per il film Alien - Scontro finale (1986). * Si suggerì l'idea di includere una scena in cui un alieno uscisse da Hicks (Michael Biehn) sfondandogli il petto. Fu creata una replica dell'attore e del suo torace ma quando Biehn venne a sapere la cosa minacciò di denunciare la produzione per aver usato "parti del suo corpo" senza permesso. L'idea venne abbandonata. Successivamente i produttori pagarono Biehn per poter utilizzare la sua foto all'inizio del film, nella sequenza del computer. In pratica l'attore ricevette più soldi per l'utilizzo di questa singola foto di quanto avesse incassato per recitare in Aliens - Scontro finale (1986). * In uno degli script iniziali la storia era incentrata su Hicks, Bishop e Newt, che in Aliens - Scontro finale (1986) erano interpretati rispettivamente da Michael Biehn, Lance Henriksen e Carrie Henn. La storia si riaggangiava con la fine del precedente film, con Newt che tornava sulla Terra per vivere con i suoi nonni, mentre Hicks, Bishop e una nuova squadra di Marines combatteva contro una fazione planetaria rivale che utilizzava gli alieni come arma biologica. * Nei Pinewood Studios, la costruzione della fornace gigante necessitò di 12 settimane di lavoro. Anche lavorando 6 giorni a settimana a 12 ore al giorno, la crew non riuscì a rispettare la tabella di marcia. * Il rottweiler da cui salta fuori l'alieno dovette essere rasato in alcune parti del muso per dare l'idea che il facehugger gli si fosse attaccato addosso. * Quando non recitava, la Weaver doveva indossare una parrucca dal momento che a sua figlia, la quale al tempo aveva due anni, non piaceva vedere la mamma rasata. * L'alieno di questo film differisce da quelli visti nei film precedenti per il fatto che non ha i "tubi" sulla schiena e ha le labbra più pronunciate. * Ci volle più di un anno per compiere il lavoro di montaggio della pellicola. * Quando i produttori decisero di girare un nuovo finale, il compositore Elliot Goldenthal ebbe a disposizione una sola notte per inventarsi un nuovo score musicale. * Per creare alcuni degli effetti sonori "bagnati" prodotti dall'alieno, l'effettista audio andò in un negozio di alimentari asiatico a comprare teste di animale e trippa. *La carrucola che solleva l'EEV precipitato in acqua è un modellino costruito usando parti del kit di costruzione di un X-Wing di Guerre Stellari. * Nel film si vede per pochi secondi una croce sulla superficie del pianeta per suggerire la religione seguita all'interno del carcere. Il dipartimento della scenografia si inventò una gara per vedere chi avrebbe realizzato la croce migliore. Ne furono create quattro e il regista scelse quella che gli piaceva di più. * Nelle riprese a distanza la maggior parte della raffineria era fatta di cartonato. * Fu creato un tipo particolare di facehugger (quello che feconda Ripley con l'embrione di una regina) ma non appare nella versione cinematografica. Si vede per poco solo nell'Assembly Cut. * Alcuni progetti grafici di H.R. Giger per questo film avevano a che fare con un alieno a forma di puma con in più delle chele. I produttori gli suggerirono di fare dei disegni più sensuali, così l'artista creò il disegno di un alieno che aveva le labbra di una donna. Nel suo progetto c'era l'idea che l'alieno potesse baciare le sue vittime e con questo bacio le avrebbe uccise. Questa idea sarà usata in Specie mortale (1995) la cui creatura protagonista è stata disegnata da H.R. Giger. * Lo stesso "uccellino che becca" (un giocattolo a forma di volatile con contrappeso) che si vedeva nel primo film della serie appare ora sulla scrivania del capo della prigione. * Il budget preventivato per il film era di 45 milioni di dollari ma fu sforato di 20 milioni. Furono spesi 7 milioni per costruire dei set che non furono mai usati, a causa dei continui cambi di script. * Richard E. Grant rifiutò di recitare nei panni di Clemens. Il regista Fincher gli offrì il ruolo dal momento che aveva amato il film Shakespeare a colazione (1987) e voleva riunire Grant con i co-protagonisti Paul McGann e Ralph Brown. * Nel contratto della Weaver c'era una clausola che specificava che il finale del film avrebbe dovuto essere scritto da Walter Hill e David Giler. La Weaver disse che il personaggio di Ripley era uno di quelli molto difficili da scrivere e, con l'eccezione di James Cameron, solo Giler e Hill lo avevano trattato correttamente. * L'unica cosa tenuta buona da uno dei primi script scritti da William Gibson fu il codice a barre tatuato sul collo dei detenuti. * Fu Joe Roth, l'allora presidente della 20th Century Fox, a insistere che la protagonista del film fosse ancora Ripley, dal momento che molti script non ne prevedevano la presenza. * Ad un certo punto a Fincher fu vietato dai produttori di girare una scena cruciale nelle fondamenta della prigione fra Ripley e un alieno. Sfidando le direttive, il regista prese la Weaver, una telecamera e girò lo stesso la scena. Questa fu poi inserita nel final cut. * Con la messa sul mercato della Alien Quadrilogy in DVD nel 2003, la 20th Century Fox offrì a Fincher il proverbiale rametto d'ulivo, chiedendogli di montare e commentare il suo director's cut. Fincher rifiutò. Fu l'unico dei quattro registi dei film a rifiutare la partecipazione nel progetto. * In una delle scene verso la fine del film, quando Ripley e i carcerati discutono i vari modi in cui possono uccidere gli alieni, sul muro si vedono degli ideogrammi cinesi. "Chao gao wen wei xian" che tradotto sta per "Pericolo altissime temperature". * La tipica fanfara alla presentazione del logo della 20th Century Fox sfuma nel sinistro score del film. * Non è affatto chiaro come sia possibile che al termine del film si senta provenire dal relitto della scialuppa di salvataggio della Sulaco il messaggio di Ripley registrato dopo la vicenda della Nostromo, quando questo era stato registarto in un'altra scialuppa di salvataggio. Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film di fantascienza